


Please Come Home

by orphan_account



Series: Frozen Angst Challenge [5]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Frozen Angst Challenge, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The final installment of the Frozen Angst Challenge from Tumblr.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Frozen Angst Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674472
Comments: 20
Kudos: 21





	Please Come Home

Anna followed Dr. Gerda through the corridors of Manhattan Psychiatric Hospital, the only sound she could hear were those of her heart pounding hard in her chest, the steady pulse of blood echoing in her ears. 

The doctor opened the door and stood aside for Anna to enter. Her heart clenched hard as she took in the sight. Elsa looked peaceful in her bed, her platinum blonde hair fanned out over her pillow, the light of the moon danced across her face, illuminating her soft features. But when Anna looked closer she saw the straps on her wrists and ankles and several broader straps across her chest and stomach. She wanted to cry, but in her mind she heard her father’s voice chastising her _“Be strong, Anna. Conceal, don’t feel. Be strong for Elsa.”_

Anna braced herself and straightened up “How long does she need to be like this?”

“We need to make sure she isn’t a danger to herself first. The rest depends on her, really, the sooner she is ready to accept her treatments again, the sooner we can help her.” The aged doctor smiled kindly at the redhead “Just because she had a bit of a backslide, that doesn’t mean she can’t move forward again. There have been significant advancements in helping people living with schizophrenia to manage their symptoms. We just need to do some more observations and studies to find what medications work best for her. Clearly her previous medical regiment wasn't sufficient. Of course, a lot of it still comes down to love and support from friends and family. She is lucky to have you in her corner.”

Anna felt the tears rising to the surface again and she looked away “Thank you. If you don’t mind, I would like some quiet with her.”

“Of course, I’ll give you two some privacy. Just push that red button on the side of the bed if you need anything.” The doctor’s voice drifted away as she moved to the doorway.

Anna nodded but did not look up. She held Elsa’s hand, stroking the palm with her thumb. “Please, come back to me, Elsa.” she whispered quietly, slipping back into her memories.

Elsa was discharged a month after she was first hospitalized at age 18 with a diagnosis and a list of prescription medicines almost a foot long. She had taken the news hard, her entire reality was shaken and it left her questioning what memories were real and what wasn’t. To try to calm her, their parents had bought her a camera, so that she could capture the world and express herself. Also so that she had proof of what was there and what were just ghosts in her mind. She couldn’t go to college, at least not until she was stable, so her parents had hired Kai as a ‘housekeeper’ but specifically to keep an eye on her.

When Agnarr and Iduna passed in a terrible car accident when Anna was 19 and Elsa 22, Anna had become Elsa’s emergency contact and she was given power of attorney over her sister’s medical care, able to make decisions when Elsa was not well enough to make her own choices. Even though Elsa had been diagnosed relatively young and her early treatment had improved the long-term outlook, she still required lifelong treatment and care. Kai had tried to reassure her that he could keep an eye on Elsa at their family home and she didn’t have to worry. But Anna was Anna. She immediately dropped out of University of Southern California and moved back, renting a small apartment in Brooklyn to be closer. She knew that her sister had been doing very well, leading a mostly independent life and even made a decent living with her photography. But she had made a promise. And she would never break that promise.

Anna sighed, trying very hard to stave off the bitterness that crept into her heart. She had sacrificed so much for Elsa and would gladly do so again because she loved her sister. But how many times would she find herself in this situation? She had seen this darkness before several times in their near decade alone together, and she knew that it was likely to happen again. _Why couldn’t Elsa just have taken her daily cocktail of pills?_ She quickly shoved her thoughts aside when she felt her sister stir lightly. When teal eyes met icy sapphires, Anna’s anger melted away instantly.

“Anna?”

“I’m here, Elsa. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am not an expert on mental health issues but I did my best to research the NIMH and Mayo Clinic to accurately represent.


End file.
